Death is Sadness, But Love is Happiness
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to go back in time to change anything you wanted?


 _All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

Isabella's Pov

 _"Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity." - Albert Einstein_

What would you do if you had the chance to go back in time to change anything you wanted?

If it was me I would stop my sister from getting sick.

What would you do if a family member had cancer?For my sister I would have done anything. If I had the chance to switch places with her I would have.

If you were given six months to live what would you do? I can tell you what I would have liked, to have had more time with my little sister before she passed away.

Oh oops I should probably introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am seventeen years old, I have long golden brown hair, and I have three siblings. Their names are Jacob (Jake) he is sixteen, Rebecca (Bex) she is fifteen and Embry he is also sixteen.

We used to have another sibling a sister her name was Katie Lou she was only ten when she was diagnosed with bone cancer, when we first found out about the cancer everyone was positive that Katie would make a full recovery.

But after two years of chemo and surgeries the cancer had only gotten worse so when the doctor's told us that she only had six months to live we were all devastated Katie wouldn't talk to anyone for a week straight until Katie finally started crying when Bex and I were helping her taking a bath.

Bex and I just held Katie while she cried then when she started to ask "Why me? Why do I have to die? What have I ever done to deserve this?" We had no idea what to say or how to answer her questions, because in all honesty Katie was voicing some of the questions we wanted answers to.

I mean Katie was a straight laced person, she followed all the rules she was the baby of the family which she did not like. She was a really nice person. Three months after being told she had six months to live Katie passed away in her sleep after a long and grueling battle against cancer.

We laid her to rest next to our grandmother who had passed away a year before Katie, my family and I always make a point of going together to her grave on her birthday, anniversary and every second weekend as a family just to visit her and talk.

Who would have thought that when Katie passed away that our family just stopped living their lives, it was as if they had lost the will to live, but about two weeks after Katie's passing our family slowly started to come back to life they started to participate in activities again. I guess we all just really missed Katie.

But who wouldn't miss a family member that you loved more than anything in the world? Remember to spend every day with your loved ones to the fullest because you never know when that time could come to an end.

 _I Stood By Your Bed Last Night_

 _I stood by your bed last night, I  
came to have a peep.  
I could see that you were crying,  
You found it hard to sleep._

 _I whined to you softly as you  
brushed away a tear,  
"It's me, I haven't left you, I'm well,  
I'm fine, I'm here."_

 _I was close to you at breakfast, I  
watched you pour the tea,  
You were thinking of the many  
times your hands reached out to  
me._

 _I was with you at the shops today,  
Your arms were getting sore.  
I longed to take your parcels, I wish  
I could do more._

 _I was with you at my grave today,  
You tend it with such care.  
I want to reassure you that I'm not  
lying there._

 _I walked with you towards the  
house, as you fumbled for your  
key.  
I gently put my paw on you, I  
smiled and said "it's me."_

 _You looked so very tired, and sank  
into a chair.  
I tried so hard to let you know that I  
was standing there._

 _It's possible for me to be so near  
you everyday.  
To say to you with certainty, "I  
never went away."_

 _You sat there very quietly, then  
smiled, I think you knew ...  
In the stillness of that evening, I  
was very close to you._

 _The day is almost over... I smile  
and watch you yawning  
and say "goodnight, God bless, I'll  
see you in the morning."_

 _And when the time is right for you  
to cross the brief divide,  
I'll rush across to greet you and  
we'll stand, side by side._

 _I have so many things to show you,  
there is so much for you to see.  
Be patient, live your journey out ...  
then come home to be with me._

 _. . . Author unknown . . ._

If I could have just a few more moments with my sister where I could tell her that I loved her and that I'd always think of her. To get my proper goodbye.

The End


End file.
